Seven
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces se puede renunciar a una persona, y aun así, seguir amándola? [Regalo para Kotomi]
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor:** Regalo para Kotomi, porque ella ama intensamente este shipp y la idea surgió en plena madrugada. No es que no quiera actualizar lo demás, voy escribiendo poco a poco.

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _¿Cuántas veces se puede renunciar a una persona, y aun así, seguir amándola?_

 **I**

Dicen que los humanos tienen siete vidas.

Pitto nunca había pensado realmente en ello, porque no le importaba.

Al menos hasta que la conoció.

No creía en el destino o en la casualidad, pero aquella muchacha había capturado su atención y le provocaba sentimientos que no creyó tener en él, después de todo; solo era el reflejo de lo que era Pit.

Pero le gustaba observarla.

Era decidida, fuerte y posiblemente actuaba un poco mayor para su edad, pero tenía ese encanto que le obligaba a siempre seguirla con la mirada cuando la encontraba.

Nunca pudo acercarse a ella.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor:** Olvidé subir esto ayer, una disculpa. Mi cerebro está frito con los finales en la universidad ;-;

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _El único final feliz posible entre nosotros hubiera sido no habernos conocido._

 **II**

La amaba.

Era la segunda vida donde podía verla y su sonrisa lo enamoró.

No fue consciente de eso hasta que Pit había estado revoloteando a su alrededor como era su costumbre y alardeó acerca de amar el helado.

El pensamiento fue instantáneo.

La amaba.

Pero no sabía su nombre, solo que a diferencia de su primer vida, ella sonreía mucho más; pero con un toque tímido que le pedía acercarse a ella.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque la amaba y sabía que aquello era algo perdido antes de empezar.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor: SOY LIBRE.** Así que ahora podré jugar con FE todo el día mientras tengo mis clases de cocina con mi papá e intento encontrarle sentido a mi vida... y posiblemente escriba, oh que dulce sería.

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _El adiós se volvió la única manera de volver a conocernos_

 **III**

Esta herido.

Sus alas están dañadas y se reprende por semejante descuido. No está en su naturaleza algo parecido.

Entonces la ve. Ella está ahí escondida entre los árboles.

—¿Estas herido? —escucha su voz, es la primera vez que ella se ha dirigido a él.

No contesta.

Ella se aproxima y le da una pequeña botella, un elixir. Está preocupada, aunque intenta que él no lo note.

Le agradece salvarla. Entonces ella fue testigo del error que cometió.

Y es entonces cuando lo ve en sus ojos.

Ella lo conoce, lo ha visto antes.

Y lo ama.

No puede volver a verla.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor:** Capítulo yaii, me alegra que les guste esta pequeña mini historia TuT puse todo mi amor en ella, aunque sea mi primera vez con esta pareja TuT

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _¿Qué voy a hacer con este amor?_

 **IV**

Su pecho duele.

Escucha a Pit balbucear tras él cosas sin sentido, no es más que ruido que no puede distraerlo de la imagen que ven sus ojos.

Ella se está casando.

Esta sonriendo por alguien más mientras sus amigos lo felicitan por la unión.

Él no la merece, no puede hacerla feliz como podría sí se le permitirse. Sin embargo, su condena es esa.

Ya renunció a ella tres veces. Debe hacerlo una vez más.

Aunque la ama. Aunque su pecho duela eternamente.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor:** Capítulo cinco, solo faltan dos más y termino, no había tocado la laptop para nada lo siento u.u

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _Lo que un día soñó, se perdió para siempre._

 **V**

Ella está furiosa.

Su espada le está apuntando. No entiende el porqué. Levanta las manos, la ve gritar; pero hasta donde se encuentra no es capaz de descifrar que es lo que exclama.

Su cuerpo está manchado de sangre, sus mejillas tienen rasguños.

Él no comprende porque hay odio en su mirada. Ella encaja la espada al concreto, dejando que la furia la invada.

La ve caer sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose de la espada. Sólo alcanza a leer una palabra en sus labios.

«Padre»

Y entiende sobre que lo acusa, pero no puede decirle quien lo hizo.

Es la quinta vida donde la busca.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor:** Ops, siento subir tan tarde la actualizacion, entre a un nuevo mundo y me perdi en el (?)

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _Cuando conocí tu nombre, supe que remplazaría la palabra amor._

 **VI**

No puede moverse, ni su cuerpo o sus alas responden.

La ve tendida, un charco con su sangre yace alrededor.

Llegó tarde.

Ella no es la chica que lo cautivó o la que amó, sólo es un alma moribunda que intenta seguir luchando por mantener su vida.

Se aproxima.

La ve levantar la mirada, creyendo que es el traidor que la hirió. La ve sorprenderse y sonreír ácidamente.

Ángel de la muerte. Es como le llama, él frunce el ceño y le dice su nombre.

Ella parece confundida.

Le dice su nombre.

Y de forma lenta abandona ese mundo.

«Lucina»

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fire Emblen ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Si lo fueran; Robin estaría casado con Chrom y Dark Pit sería el protagonista

 **Notas de autor:** Capitulo final, pero no el final de la pareja :'3

Son siete micro relatos con relación entre sí, se trabaja con siete líneas temporales.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _Tú y yo estamos destinados a ser en algún momento. No ahora, no mañana, no en un año, pero si algún día. Puede que seamos solo durante un instante, que seamos durante un tiempo, o que seamos para siempre, pero seremos, te lo prometo._

 **VII**

La mira.

Vuelve a parpadear creyendo que es un sueño. Pit a su lado se ríe con ganas, Pitto no entiende que es lo gracioso.

Ella está ahí. Pero ella no es ella.

Es alguien mucho más radiante, le está sonriendo.

Él evita su mirada.

Ella se acerca un paso más extendiéndole algo.

Es una botella.

Entonces lo entiende, corresponde la sonrisa que le dio.

—Ahora no escaparás de mí. —Lucina dice con decisión.

Ella siempre lo vio, siempre supo de sus visitas en sus diferentes vidas.

Y en la séptima, se quedaría con él; los dioses otorgándole la inmortalidad por salvarlo.

Porque aunque la había perdido seis veces, ahora la tendría por toda la eternidad.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
